


Face Full of Glass and Fire

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Leverage
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Gravel biting into your palms and knees" which I interpreted very literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Full of Glass and Fire

Eliot can feel the sharp edges of stones and small bits of glass biting into his hands and his cheek. 'Who the hell makes road fill out of broken glass?' he thinks like it has anything to do with what is happening.

He tries to push himself to his feet. He almost make sit before a boot connects with his ribs. He can feel them give way, can hear them snap. No cracked fucking anything this time. The blow knocks him down again.

“You should just stay down” He hears a voice scoff off to his right. As if Eliot could roll over like a dog.  
He doesn't answer just pushes himself up again.

This time the blow is something hard and wooden across his shoulders and he is not ready for it at all. He crashes down into the gravel again and he can feel it cutting the side of his face.

He wonders where the next hit will come from. It is a bad fucking sign when he loses track of how many people are trying to fuck his shit up. He's dizzy and starting to be disoriented and if he is getting out of this now would be a good time to make a move in that direction.

“If you stay down. Just don't move” the thickly accented voice tells him “ we will walk away and you can crawl off when we are gone” The disdain the utter derision pisses him off.  
“Fuck you” Eliot croaks grabbing a handful of that sharp gravel and glass and throws it in the guys smug face as hard as he can.  
Eliot's not real good at crawling or staying down


End file.
